


Greasemonkey

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: I love the idea of Betty working on cars, and Jughead being her helper, but doesn't everyone? Fanart manip of garage!Betty.





	Greasemonkey

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to, but there wasn't more that I could do, so I stopped poking at it and let it go. Hopefully it's at least cute?


End file.
